Crossing Thin Lines
by MxiraJxhnsxn
Summary: What happens if Bella wasn't really human, and the Cullen's anger Bella? What happens when she goes back home, and the Cullen's show up? What will Bella do?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so this is my first Fanfic story that I am writing. I hope you enjoy it. I will try to update as often as I can. Please review and tell me what you guys think .**

 **Mxira_Jxhnsxn**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Isabella Pov:**

'Bella, my family and I have decided that we have been living in Forks long enough, and people are starting to notice things, so we are leaving.'

Was he being serious?! Yes! Thank you God. This is my opportunity to finally set myself free from the Cullen abominations that call themselves vampires.

They really believed that I liked them. Well think again. Somebody really needs to set their God-awful egos straight and put them back into place. Hopefully that person will be me.

'So as I was saying, of course this was nice while it lasted, but I've grown tired of you and I don't want you trailing along with my family and I anymore. And they all agree with me. We don't want a whining, clumsy human girl in our family. We are better than you, and you are only bringing us down.'

All of this was said with his features taking on a stoic expression on his face.

If only he knew. He would think twice about what he was saying. He doesn't know me at all. He really thinks that they, cold ones, are better than me. Me! Ha if I wasn't trying to make a clean break as much as he was I would laugh right in his face.

Of course I couldn't really tell him any of those things , so I had to pretend that I was a stupid human and pretend that I really cared.

'Ed..Ed...Edward. Please don't so this. You p..p...promised me that we would love each other for eternity and that you would stand by me no matter what. Was that all a lie?'

Wow what a fantastic actress I am. I put the whole million dollar act on. Tears running down my face and all.

'Bella Bella Bella', sighed Edward shaking his head. 'Don't be ridiculous, I was only joking. Anything I ever said to you was all a lie. It was all part of a plan to get you to go along with my little game. Think about it now. Why would I...a Greek God. An Adonis in fact, want you, a weak, pathetic excuse of a human being.'

What a self-centred Jackass. I wish that I could put him in his place right now. But that wouldn't be possible unless I want him to find out my secret, which of course I don't.

'Did you really think that I would want you? I was only toying with you. In fact. The whole time that we were 'together' I was seeing someone else. A beautiful blonde bombshell. Perfect body. Shining eyes. I mean, let's face it Bella I never wanted you to become a vampire, and you never will be one. You don't belong in our world. Never have. Never will.

How could I miss the fact that he was cheating on me. Not that I really care because I never loved him anyway.

'Keep the memories of good old amazing, handsome, sexy me safe Bella. I'm leaving them with you.'

And just like that, he was gone. And I was free.

* * *

 **Time skip:**

That was all less that a day ago. Now I was free and on my way back home to my family in Mystic Falls. I had told my nephew Charlie that I was leaving and after saying good bye with a promise that I would visit. I left.

Now what Edward and the so-called Cullen family didn't know, was that I was a vampire. And not their improper kind of vampire. But the real kind. You see I am the type of vampire that burns in the sunlight and get killed by a wooden steak through the heart. Don't believe those stupid myths of us sleeping in coffins and turning into bats, because we don't. That is a far-fetched lie, and whoever came up with that nonsense must have been one crazy mad hatter!

I couldn't wait to return home to see my family. It has been so long. I miss my brothers Stefan and Damon Salvatore. And most of all I miss my husband Niklaus Mikaelson. Yes you heard me right. I am married to the original hybrid who had been deemed the moth ruthless person living on this planet by many generations. And what's more. My brothers aren't far off.

My name is Isabella Marie Salvatore-Mikaelson.

And this is my story.

* * *

 **So that was my first chapter. Please tell me what you thought about it. And any tips you have on ways that I can improve. With love xxxxx**

 **Mxira_Jxhnsxn**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter. I hope you enjoy. This is a lot longer than the last chapter.**

 **Please review.**

 **Love Mxira_Jxhnsxn**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Bella pov:**

After a few hours of driving, I had finally arrived in Mystic Falls. A lot has changed since I've been back here, but what can I say, that's what time does. There is one thing that I can say though. This place reminds me and awful lot of Forks.

There was certain people I would miss, like Angela because she has a heart of pure gold and she is also very lovely, kind and welcoming.

I will also miss Jessica and Mike: because even though Jessica did like to gossip, and Mike was annoying when he was trying to get with me they did both mean well, so I am not going to put them down.

Since I had no Idea on what I should do now I decided to just drive around town and see what was on offer but how unbelievable was it that after just 5 minutes I had seen all that there was of this town. It's to be expected though when there has been a history of many mythical creatures in this place. You had to be as inconspicuous as possible.

There was one place whilst I was looking around though that really drew my attention. Mystic Grill. I don't know what it was about it that made me so drawn to it, but I just had to go and see. Mabye I could even get a drink or two because it's been a while.

Yes I know what your thinking: 'what? Bella? Drinking? Thats ridiculous.'

But it's the truth. In a way I am a lot like my brother Damon. We could never resist a nice tall glass of Bourbon. Who can?

And I'll tell you one thing- if the Cullens weren't always on my tail i'd be draining those bottles like how a fish breathes water.

Taking a deep breath I stepped out of my car and walked into the grill. No matter who you are it's always nerve wracking going to new places and meeting new people. Anyone would know that.

I pushed doors open and...nobody was looking at me. No whispers. Nothing. I think I'm going to like this place. It's not like Forks where people are talking nonsense behind your back at every chance they get.

Signing I looked around for a second before I decided to go and take a seat at the bar. The Lord only knows I need a well deserved drink.

'What can I get you miss?'

I looked up and saw a young man with blonde hair who looked to be around the age of 25.

'I'll take a Bourbon please.'

'Do you have I'D?'

'That is a lovely compliment but in fact, I am far beyond your years. And yes I have my I'D.'

The man looked at me confused after seeing my ID. But he just ignored it, shrugged his shoulders and turned around to get my drink.

Left to my own devices, I thought back to when the world was such a different place. You might not believe me, but the people were even nice, because they didn't have the distractions of social media. I miss the olden days. When people used to be proper.

Scoffing I laughed slightly and took a sip of my drink that was now In front of me. Proper my arse. Couldn't exactly say that if you knew the people I associated with.

'My my. I do love a girl who can appreciate a good drink'. Came a familiar voice from beside me. As quickly as I could manage I snapped my head up. And not a second later I found myself gazing into the eyes of my brother. Damon.

'Isabella?' Damon stared at me in shock.

'Hello brother.' I smirked staring right back at him.

'How? I...I thought you were dead?'

'Well clearly I'm not. Well I am in a way. But I'm not.' I responded laughing.

Getting over his initial shock. I stood up along with Damon who have me a huge hug. I missed this. It had been so long.

'So big bro. Where is Stefan?'

Damon pointed to somewhere over in the corner. I followed his finger to see my brother Stefan sat at a round table in the middle of a group of people. Grinning at Damon I left my previous position at the bar and walked over to my younger brother who had his back to me and his arm around a woman.

Before anybody could fathom what was happening I had jumped onto Stefan's back and given him a great big sloppy kiss on the cheek.

The girl looked up at me in shock anger. And guess what. I stared back at her In shock. Because sitting right in front of me. Was Katerina Petrova's Doppleganger.

'What the hell? ' Stefan cried pushing me off of him. 'Who the hell are yo...?'

Stefan didn't finish his sentence. Because he managed to catch a glimpse of my face. When I knew that he realised who I was I began to smile slightly.

'Isabella?'

'It is I.' I replied laughing.

'I knew it. I knew that you weren't really gone. But Damon didn't believe.' He whispered as he threw his arms around me. I hugged him back.

Of course Damon feeling a little left out had to join in. And it became one big group hug between the siblings with me of being squashed between the two. But on this occasion, I didn't mind.

'What the fuck is going on?' came the shrill voice of Katherine from somewhere off the side. 'Stefan what are you doing hugging this bitch I'm your girlfriend. Don't tell me you are cheating on me?! And Damon you are involved too?! God what the fuck is wrong with you two!'

'Because...Stefan doesn't want you. He told me. He wants me. It's simple. Just ask yourself this. Why would he want you, when he can have me?' I said taking Stefan's hand deciding to mess with her.

Yes I know, I can be a real bitch when I want to. But guess what, that's what makes me...me.

I could hear a chorus of 'what' and 'what's going on' 's in the background.

'Elena. Calm down.' Said Damon to the girl who looked like Katherine, who I guess now wasn't Katherine. 'Nobody is cheating on you.'

'Really? Well it sure looks like it. Somebody needs to explain what is going on right now.' Said Elena angrily with a raised eyebrow and her arms folded.

'Elena. Meet Isabella Marie Salvatore. Our sister.'

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **How was that guys. Did you like this chapter? Please tell me what you think of the story so far. Also any ways that I can improve would be very helpful.**

 **Also please review. They make me happy. Lol**

 **Love Mxira_Jxhnsxn XxxxxxxX**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

 **Another chapter**

 **How are you enjoying my story so far?**

 **I hope you like it.**

 **Review please!**

 **Mxira_Jxhnsxn**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Edward POV:**

Bella Bella Bella. She was such a gullible little fool. She really believed that I loved her? God what was going on in her head? If only I could read her mind.

She was only a toy to me. Just something to satisfy my boring, eternal life. And you know what, my family was just as bad, it was so easy to lie and say that I had found Bella cheating on me with another man. Of course they believed me.

Especially Carlisle. I am his first son and the first person he turned after all. He thinks of me as perfect and nothing less. Mabye he doesn't know me at all.

* * *

 **Jasper POV:**

I can't place it. But Isabella reminded me of someone that I had met a long time ago. Back when I was human and long before Maria had changed me for the vampire wars. I wasn't entirely sure though so I didn't say anything.

I knew that something wasn't right with Edward's story. It was a lie. Bella was too kind a person to ever even think about cheating. She would never do something like that. And I think that Edward is forgetting, I am an empath. I know what he is feeling and he is certainly not feeling sorrowful or angry at all, which should be the case if Bella 'Cheated on him', but in fact, he is feeling happy and excited. I was slightly worried though, because I also picked up a dark aura from him that I had never felt before.

While I may not admit to it, I am also fairly certain that Alice has something to with the reason why Bella has left. I know I should, but I didn't trust her. I couldn't. She has lied to be too many times in this lifetime for me to even think of trusting her.

I don't know what she and Edward are up to, but I WILL get to the bottom of it.

* * *

 **Rosalie POV:**

I knew it. That bitch was trouble. I had called it out from the second we met her, but nobody wanted to believe me. They never do.

If I ever see Bella again I am going to rip her to shreds so fast Speedy Gonzales won't even know what hit him.

* * *

 **Carlisle POV:**

I feel so sorry for my son Edward. The one time where he really and truly loves someone, but she had to just go and break his heart. I loved Bella. I thought of her as practically family. But I guess that she is not, because family doesn't do that to each other.

* * *

 **Alice POV:**

Yes we did it! Plan get rid of Bella once and for all. God she was so annoying, I don't know how I would have survived if Bella was actually Edwards mate and I had to put up with her for the rest of my vampire life.

Anyways, enough about Bella. Is she so important that we need to keep talking about her every second, of every minute, of every hour, of every day? No! I'm more important than her.

As I was saying, I think we need to get rid of Jasper now. Yes it was fun whilst it lasted, but ding ding ding, times up. I gotta move on and move up. It's going to be much harder trying to rid myself of Jasper, because he's inhuman, and Bella wasn't. But it has to be done. So I will not stop trying, until I succeed.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hi my lovelies. What did you guys think of this chapter? Please review and tell me. I would love to know. Also any ways that I can improve would be helpful.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Moira**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

 **Another chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Elena POV:**

What the fuck is going on? Sister?! Damon and Stefan don't have a sister, because if they did they would've told me already. I want to know who this bitch is. And I want to know how she knows the Salvatore's.

'Don't lie to me Damon. She is definitely not your sister, because if you had a sister, you would've at least had the decency to tell me about her and not hide that fact from me. Is she one of your play things Damon? Because I can live with that.'

'Now you listen here doppelganger.' The woman seethed. 'My brothers aren't obligated to tell you anything, but they choose too. Consider yourself lucky that you are my brother Stefan's girlfriend and that he loves you, because if that wasn't the case...well I'm sure you have a vast imagination.' She finished smirking at me, an identical smirk to the one Damon gives.

It was in that moment the I decided to agree that this woman was related to Stefan and Damon. I could no longer ignore the facts that were staring me straight in the face. All three of the siblings have a very similar face structure, Damon and Bella's hair colour was very much alike and also, the two acted very similarly. Kind of creepy if you ask me.

Sighing, I turned to Stefan. 'Stefan, I thought you loved me. How could you keep such an important detail from me about your life, when I have told you everything about myself?'

'Look here doppelganger, if you have finished trying to have a go at my brother, I have something to say. I figured all of you want to know how I am here and why I have so suddenly appeared. I don't want to keep having to repeat myself, so all of you need to come to the Salvatore boarding house at 9am tomorrow morning...'

'Nine. Are you kidding me Isabella?!' Damon shrieked. I couldn't help but giggle slightly at that. Damon, shrieking. I bet you've never heard of it.

'What's so funny...Elena?' Damon turned to me. His black eyes blazing. I decided to keep my mouth shut and not say a word. An angry Damon is a scary Damon. Well, Damon is always scary, but an even angrier Damon is an even scarier Damon

'Yes Damon Salvatore nine o'clock in the morning. Your ass had better be up, I don't care who you are I will not be waiting on you. And leave Elena, as you call her, alone. I may not like her very much, but that doesn't mean she has to put up with you either. One Salvatore sibling is enough for the human.'

Wow. I honestly never thought I would see the day where Damon gets bossed around by a girl. And here I am, of the many eyewitnesses.

* * *

 **Damon POV**

I still can't believe it. My sister is actually alive? How? I thought she died, but of course I am happy that she is alive. I have so many questions to ask her. I want the answers now, but unfortunately, it seems as though we are going to have to wait a while. I don't want to push my dear sister Isabella, because from what I can remember, she has quite temper when she is angry, almost as bad as mine, or worse if I do say so myself.

You know what, I'll let you guys in on a little secret that you don't know about me. Don't be expecting this too often, because it won't be happening: Isabella brings out the good in me. Before everything Katherine came into our lives, Isabella and I were so close that we were inseparable. I loved Isa so strongly. I loved her and cared for her like she was my own daughter. After all, our own father never really played his given role like he was supposed to.

Isabella made me happy, I was occasionally still the cocky little bastard that I am today, but at least I was happy.

Now that Isabella is back, I might be nicer. Did you hear that? _Might_. So don't count on it, because I could possibly change my mind.

* * *

 **Klaus POV:**

Oh my dear Isabella. How I wish I had not allowed her to go and play these stupid games of messing with the humans. Because now that I had allowed her to go, I had no clue whatsoever where she was. Not even Davina, who calls herself the most powerful Witch, could track her down. I need her. You see, Isabella manages to keep me sane, just like she manages to do for her brother, Damon. I don't know what our lives would be without her.

Damon, and Stefan. I can't wait to witness Isabella telling her brothers that she is married to me. Klaus Michaelson, the Original Hybrid. I do believe, that it will be a very funny sight so see. Even more so, when my siblings find out that I am married. Oh the uproar that is awaiting me. Excitement and more excitement.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Okay so, if any of you are questioning yourselves, no I have not given up on this story. My exams are still, going, I have 5 left next week out of the 23 that I had to do. I had my last English exam this morning. Yay no more English. Don't get me wrong love writing but the English that we do in school is such a bore and it is no fun at all. Lol.

I'm watching the French Open. Nadal, kind of Clay. If he doesn't win I will be very disappointed. Also I am very disappointed that Cecchinato is 2 sets to love (0) down against Thiem. Hopefully he can fight back.

Also disappointed that Serena has to pull out due to injuries. Next time.

Anyways I'm gonna love you and leave you until next time.

PS:

Does anybody watch Rupauls Drag Race? It's great lol.

Also, please review and tell me what you thought.

Moira


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:

Another chapter. Thank you everyone for all of your reviews.

* * *

Chapter 5

Victoria POV:

Always keep tabs on your enemies. Because it is easiest to strike when the iron is hot. Edward Cullen, left the so-called love of his life, little, dainty...weak Isabella Swan, with no protection for herself just in case anything bad happens to her.

Now isn't that silly, because he has given me the perfect chance to...I don't know, mabye drain the fragile mortal of her crimson blood.

Although I may not know where Isabella is now...I know what you are thinking, what happened to, always keep tabs on your enemies?...well I wasn't finished. Even though I don't know where Isabella is, I do know where she is going.

The good old town of Mystic Falls in Virginia.

I guess you can never stray too far from what your used to, certainly is true in Isabella's case, because Mystic Falls is very much like Forks. Right down to the T you could say.

I can't wait to finally see her again , so that I can watch her face as I take her life. Ooh this is going to be priceless.

* * *

Bella POV:

It was now minutes to nine, and I was now waiting for Elena to arrive, though I really wish I could just leave her out of this. Personally, I think it's none of her business.

When she did arrive, she just waltzed in without a single apology for making us late, acting like she was the most important person in the room, I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

'Well now that the queen has finally arrived, can I begin?' I asked sarcastically. Elena only responded by giving me the dirtiest look that she could muster. Ha, like she could scare me.

'Yes please tell us your story' Damon begged.

After taking a deep breath, I looked around the room, and began to speak.

'A few years after Damon and Stefan went missing, mother and father passed away, mother died first of a broken heart, and father died when he got shot while he was out hunting. I was left alone to look after the family home by myself. I didn't have to worry about money, our parents left enough of that for me when they died.

After some time, a new family moved into one of the vacant houses in the area. One of the young men took quite the fancy to me, and I don't blame him, because I found that I quite liked him too. After many years of us seeing each other, he told me a secret that he had been hiding from me for a very long time. He told me that he and his family were vampires, and after promising that he would never hurt me, we married. I trusted this man with everything that I am, and I still do...'

Elena scoffed at me. I turned my head to her expectantly. 'There is no way that you are married. Just look at you, and then look at me. If I'm married, then how can you be?'

Although I knew what she was implying, I still had to ask her the question. 'Are you trying to say that I'm ugly?'

'Well obviously, what else to you think I'm trying to say?'

In that instant Damon was out of his seat and across the room. He held Elena's neck as he held her against the wall, the true vampire coming to the surface . 'Listen here bitch. I only put up with you because you are Stefan's girlfriend. If that wasn't the case and he didn't like you as much as he did, well let's just say, you would have been my dinner a long time ago.'

By now Elena's face had started to become purple and I personally was quite enjoying the sight.

'Damon, let her go.' Said Stefan, who didn't at all sound concerned about the well-being of his girlfriend.

'Really Stefan? You would rather stuck up for Elena than for me your own sister. What a great big brother you are.' I said sarcastically.

'Anyways, back to my story I haven't finished yet. Thank you for interrupting Elena.' She just huffed and returned to her seat. 'After marrying, we decided to travel for a while, until eventually I wanted to travel by myself. With the promise that I would be back, and that I loved my husband very much, I left. And somehow I ended up in a small town called Forks in Washington...'

'Forks?' asked the blonde girl who I knew as Caroline. 'Who the hell names a town Forks?' She asked in disbelief.

'That's the same thing I thought when I arrived.' I laughed shaking my head.

'I decided to pose as Isabella Swan. Daughter to the chief of police. Charlie Swan. In order to do this, I had to compel some people to make the lie sound believable. It was a very tedious job if you ask me. I was pretending to be a 17 year old when I first arrived, which meant that I had to go to a school. I met some very nice people. A girl called Angela who was very sweet and kind. Another girl called Jessica, who had good intentions but just talked too much. And a boy called Mike who was kind, but he was too clingy and very persistent in trying to ask me out on a date, which I regularly had to decline.

It was at that school that I met the Cullen's.'

'The Cullen's?' Asked Damon.

'Yes the Cullen's. They became drawn to me and in a way I did to them. There were 2 'parents' who go by the names of Carlisle and Esme. And then there was 5 'children' Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, Edward and Jasper. Although they posed as adopted siblings, they were also together. Emmett was with Rosalie. And Jasper was with Alice. Long story short, Edward I began to date, I didn't love him, or even like him, for that matter, he was just a way for me to keep myself entertained in this never-ending life. After just over a year of us being together, Edward took me into the woods behind Charlie's house. I honestly thought we were just going for a walk, I really did. But it was there that the bastard decided to 'break' up with me. Claiming that I was just 'something to keep him entertained' a 'pet to him and his family.' He claimed that I was 'ugly and weak' but we can get into those details another time.' I sighed.

Damon growled. 'How dare he. I'm going to rip him to pieces and drain the blood from his body if I ever see him!'

'Oh yes, there is one minor detail I forgot to tell you. The Cullen's are Vampires.'

'What?!'

* * *

Hello my angels, so sorry that it has taken me so long to update a chapter. I have my reasons lol. Next chapter coming soon. Hope you liked this one. Please review.


End file.
